


I'm Sorry

by daniwillfly



Series: Ed Appreciation Trilogy [2]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwillfly/pseuds/daniwillfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part two of the Ed Sheeran Appreciation thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im really tired and im probably not gonna edit this so yeah don't mind the minor grammatical and spelling errors and enjoy the text.

Wake Me Up – Chapter 2: I’m Sorry.

Aveline didn't know if it was okay to do this. But what was she doing wrong, exactly? Feeling her eyelids become heavy, she turns on her side and lies her head against his chest and falls asleep to the beat of his heart. Maybe this was meant to happen, she thought. Then she felt a pair of lips mesh with hers as the body under hers shifted closer to her. She quickly opened her eyes and saw just how close he was. It was very satisfying indeed.   
Once he pulled away, Aveline looked him in the eyes, placed his glasses back on his face and kissed him again with her hands on his shoulders. Ed smiles into the kiss and slides his hands around her waist, rubbing his nose against hers. Maybe this was supposed to happen, she thought. Maybe. And then she realized that she couldn’t love him like she used to. She couldn’t understand why she kissed him back. “You’re just an idiot. You’re not even in love. This is just an infatuation you can’t control. Remember how he cheated on you for Michelle? He’s just another asshole like the rest of them-”

“Wait.” She mumbled, pulling away from the heated kiss. “I don’t think I can do this.” Aveline mumbled quietly as she looked down towards her hand. A sparkling 1.5 carat ring glimmered as the television glowed. She quickly covered the ring with her thumb and sighed. Running a hand through her hair, Aveline closed her eyes and thought of the best way to dismiss herself from the situation at hand.

“W-what do you mean you can’t do this? I mean I just kissed you and now you can’t do it?”

“I know, I know. I just…”

“Just what? You just can’t admit that you’re already with someone else? What about you just don’t want to be in a relationship? Because I’ve heard that from you more than once. Is it because you think I’m going to be too famous--”

“Just go. I need to be alone for a while.” She didn’t dare shoot her eyes in his direction. The last thing she wanted to do was to look at his tear coated pupils.

Oh God, did it hurt to leave him.

“So are we just friends? Because God would it hurt to let you slip away again.” His voice cracked as the tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks.

Aveline couldn’t speak; she choked on her tears and kept her mouth closed.

“Avie?” Ed mumbled, hoping he could get an answer.

“Please.” She whispered and smiled softly. Her heart was hurting terribly and she couldn’t stand to see his face. Aveline had been a terrible person and she could never forgive herself for what she had done to her fiancé, Mike.

 

Three Months Later

“Could you let me stay for one more day? Please? I promise I can change...” He whispered with a drunken slur through the door as his shivered in the November Chicago breeze. Mike had been on his knees for quite some time now. He had been begging for Aveline to take him back into her warm, comfortable arms and to forgive him for being stupid. Mike knew that it was nearly impossible for Aveline to forgive him for sleeping with Michelle behind her back. They were both out of town and surprisingly staying in the same hotel. “So much for getting fresh air…” She thought to herself.  
“It was a month before our wedding and you decided to screw around with my best friend.” She stated with a coat of anger and a tinge of disappointment. With tears brimming her eyelids, she took a step back from the doorframe and sighed. “Look- stop making a scene. I don’t care where you go and I don’t care who you’re with. Just… don’t bother, okay? You know what, here’s the crappy ring you gave me.” She pulls the ring from her finger and tosses it towards Mike before slamming the door in his face.  
“Piece of shit men. I swear…” Aveline mumbles to herself as she makes her way towards the fridge. Snatching a bottle of Grey Goose and tearing the cap away from the bottle, Aveline tilts the bottle and forces the poison down her throat. The Vodka burns her throat as it drips farther and farther down to harm her liver. She knew damn well that the next hour could bring some serious chaos if she didn’t just sleep her anger off. But she also knew that sleeping it off wouldn’t cure the anger like some old fashion, drunk-blabbering to the one person you would least expect to see. After finishing nearly half the bottle, Aveline stalks her way towards the coffee table and grabs her phone. Then she speed dials her ex-turned-best-friend Ed.

Ed picks up the phone after a few rings. “-ello?”

“Are you busy…?” There was a tinge of pain and humor mixed into her tone. A hiccup could be heard from her end of the line.

“Nah, Why? Are you okay?” He spoke softly, knowing the sound of that hiccup all too well.

“Come quickly. *hic*” She cooed softly before ending the call. Aveline then stumbled with the half-empty bottle of vodka towards her back patio. She took a seat on the steps that lead towards the lower level of her apartment and drank some more. She had a really high tolerance for a female alcoholic. Even Ed told her that she had an iron liver. The sudden thought of his witty sense of humor made her want to cry even more. She had missed the one man that still had her heart in his hands.

No wonder she couldn’t leave the house without the mini Polaroid photo they once took together.

Thirty minutes later, a jingle of keys could be heard from a distance. Aveline couldn’t help but to smile to herself as her heart began to jingle as well. After a minute or two, Ed swings the door around and slams it behind him as he begins searching for Aveline. “Aveline!” He quietly shouts while frantically looking for her. “I’m here.” She says before hacking a cough or two and sighing. Nearly sprinting towards her small patio, Ed breathes a deep sigh of relief as he sees her frail hands grasping a bottle of Grey Goose. He takes a step forward and breathes deeply before running a hand through his hair.

“Mike cheated on me and broke off the engagement.”

Another breath escapes from his lips. “Aveline… Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’m not asking if you’re fine. I can look at your face if I wanted to know if you were fine or not.”  
Aveline scoffed quietly. “You’re just like the rest of--”

“Are you okay Aveline?” He quietly overpowered her once more while taking a seat next to her and grabbing the bottle of vodka from her hands.

“No, I’m not okay.” She whispered before lying her head down on his shoulder. “I was never okay.” Ed raises a brow but doesn’t make a sound. He sits and wipes her tears with his shirtsleeves and waits until she finishes. He takes a gulp then asks, “Why aren’t you okay?”

“Because I didn’t want to leave you. Not again, at least.” She mumbled under her breath as the November breeze climbed up their necks and arms. His chest was beating a mile a minute and he knew exactly why. “I was willing to wait, you know.” He spoke, making Aveline lift her head and look him in the eye. “I was willing to wait for an eternity if need be.” Ed closed his eyes and tried not to relive the night that his heart went tumbling down to hell. “I’m still waiting. I’m waiting for the day you knock on my door and tell me you love me. All I ever do is listen to sad songs, singing about love anyways...” Ed mumbles, placing the now empty bottle of vodka on the ground. Aveline giggled like an idiot and wrapped her arms around his torso while kissing his lips. Even though she was giggling, the kiss had all of her emotions wrapped up in one big burrito of love. Just for him. As she pulled away, Ed had struggled to catch his breath. “Aveline…?” He questioned, only to be cut off by yours truly. “Call me Avie.” A big grin was plastered onto his face as he kissed her nose and placed his arm around her shoulder.


End file.
